Little Bella
by xoxMusicalGirlxox
Summary: What happens when Carslie decides on bringing a new addition to his perfect family? Another daughter...a baby girl? Will Edward fall for Bella as she ages or does he become her overprotective brother? R
1. Our Baby

Our Baby

**Hey everyone! **

**I'm really excited to start another story! It's been such a long time! I've always wanted to do a twilight story since I obviously am a twilight fan :D I originally wanted to compose a story about Bella being adopted by the Cullens as a baby. However, I discovered that there already is a "raising Bella" story. So I decided to make the plot as different as possible. READ & REVIEW **

"Congratulations, it's a girl!" Dr. Cullen exclaimed warmly. His gentle eyes surveyed the 17 year old, her face masked with indecision and pain.

"That's wonderful! I'm so proud Renee!" a young man no older than 18 exclaimed. The young girl quickly recomposed her expression and plastered on a fake smile.

"She's perfect…too perfect" she whispered, her voice breaking.

"Renee? What's wrong? Didn't we decide to keep her?" the young man panicked.

"Yes we did…but not anymore. Charlie…I-I don't want to keep her" Renee said quietly, looking down at the baby girl sleeping in her arms.

"What? Just look at her! She's perfect! And she's ours!" Charlie exclaimed.

"Exactly…she deserves more, and we're in no shape to take on such a big responsibility when we can't even stable our own relationship ourselves! Our parents don't even approve of this…" Renee cried, tears streaming down her face.

Charlie sighed and embraced the crying girl. He remorsefully looked down at their baby, their daughter and said "Can we at least name her?"

Renee laughed lightly, wiping her tears "Isabella Marie".

"Little Bella…" Charlie cooed at the sleeping baby.

It was then that Dr. Cullen left, glancing back once more at the happy couple. His eyes lingered at the sleeping baby whose eyes had opened. Her big brown eyes stared back at the retreating figure in the shadows. He smiled.

Carlisle's POV

I silently closed the door and walked on to my office. The rest of the day crawled by slowly, the baby girl still stuck in my mind, and this bothered me. This wasn't the first time I had seen a couple give up their child to adoption and yet I still felt the yearning to take the baby girl as my own.

My shift ended late that night and I tried to clear the baby girl out of my mind as I thought of Esme waiting for me at home. Then it ached me to know how overjoyed she would be if she could be a mother again. Yes…she would be overjoyed…and I would too…

I sighed and took in a deep breath, which was a bad choice. I immediately smelled the couple just around the corner. I silently walked to the corner and listened, ignoring my conscience that I shouldn't.

"Well…I guess this is it" I heard the boy say.

The girl sighed, and said "I just hope that she finds a good home" and she broke.

I looked around the corner and saw the couple embracing, staring admiringly at their baby girl through the window. She was sound asleep, next to other numerous babies in the room, most up for adoption.

"Goodbye Bella…" the girl said softly. She gave one last loving look at her baby, then turned and walked away silently, with the boy close behind her.

Slowly I walked around the corner and stopped at the glass window. I spotted the baby girl immediately and carefully studied her features. She looked a lot like the boy, brown eyes… I crossed my arms, my mind filled with indecision. Reluctantly, I went inside the windowed room, nodding a greeting at the nurse as I did so.

"Dr. Cullen! Your shift ends quite late today doesn't it?" the nurse said politely.

I smiled warmly and said "I just wanted to see one of the babies I helped deliver today…baby girl with brown eyes"

"Oh yes, Isabella, quite an angel isn't she" the nurse answered, "well, my shift ends about now so I have to get going"

"Oh, of course, have a pleasant evening" I nodded. The nurse left then, leaving me alone in the room. It was then that I turned towards the sleeping baby and gently picked her up, cradling her in my arms. She woke up instantly and started crying. I chuckled and ever so gently, touched her face. "Little Bella…"

Edward's POV

"Carlisle should be home by now…" Esme kept on saying…for the 10th time. Sure, Carslie usually was never late and it had already been 3 hours since the end of his shift. That still gave plenty for Esme to worry about.

"Calm down Esme…don't worry. Carlisle will be home in 2 minutes!" Alice chirped. She suddenly froze and cocked her head "with…a BABY?"

"A BABY?" Emmet and Rosalie exclaimed, in the living room in an instant. Jasper appeared moments later. Alice nodded in confusion. Alice looked at me with wide eyes. I immediately saw Carlisle coming home with a wide smile and a bundle cradled in his arms. Then it suddenly flashed to me rushing to my car and speeding away. _Strange…_I thought.

It was then that the door opened and everyone rushed to the door but me.

_Me? Leaving because of a baby? How in the world can a little baby make me do that? _I thought with confusion. I shook my head and slowly walked to the door where Carlisle was standing with a wide smile and a bundle cradled in his arms.

Alice and Rosalie were jumping up and down and Emmet had a silly smile plastered on his face. Jasper was a few steps away from the scene..being cautious, as always.

"Everyone, this is Bella!" Carlisle said proudly, beaming at Esme's overjoyed look.

"You mean, she's ours?" Esme exclaimed, her eyes admiring the baby's face that was hidden in the blanket.

Carlisle nodded proudly and carefully handed the baby to Esme. Alice and Rosalie immediately swarmed around her, trying to get a peek at the sleeping baby. Esme gently opened the covers of the blanket, showing a very wide awake baby girl. I was suddenly captured to the baby's face and stared into her soft brown eyes.

"She's adorable!" Alice squealed a little too loudly, startling the baby. Bella started writhing in her blanket, crying loudly.

It was then that the scent hit me like a wrecking ball. It blew me off guard and I immediately started snarling. I suddenly felt two pairs of strong arms hauling me away from the door, snarls ripping out of my chest. I was a vampire, and that was the sweetest blood I had ever smelled in decades.


	2. Her Scent

_Flashback: _

"_She's adorable!" Alice squealed a little too loudly, startling the baby. Bella started writhing in her blanket, crying loudly. _

_It was then that the scent hit me like a wrecking ball. It blew me off guard and I immediately started snarling. I suddenly felt two pairs of strong arms hauling me away from the door, snarls ripping out of my chest. I was a vampire, and that was the sweetest blood I had ever smelled in decades. _

_End of Flashback _

Edward's POV

I inhaled deeply, taking in to all of my surroundings. Never had I been compelled to take a life so quickly. I shook my head and sighed. I had run out into the woods as soon as Jasper and Emmet had released me into my room. Although I was still in close proximity to the house the fresh air brought much relief to me. Yet, her scent and her taste lingered inside of me. My mind was still swirling in frustration and indecision.

I was almost about to storm back into the house and devour her myself…but I always hesitated. I would remember Esme's smile, her radiating happiness...it was only then when I would realize that it would crush her. I angrily kicked the tree I was leaning against and ignored its booming crash in the distance. How could I be so selfish? to even _think_ of devouring her blood.

_Of course_ I thought to myself miserably. _Of course I would leave because of a baby…a baby with the sweetest blood that I have ever smelled. _I chuckled inwardly to myself, not noticing the soft footsteps swiftly approaching me.

My head snapped up as I saw Alice walking towards me. "So you're leaving?" she demanded.

"I suppose," I shrugged "what else am I to do? I could never do such a thing to Esme…"

Alice huffed a short breath, and then her face saddened "You know, you don't have to leave…"

"You're wrong," I snapped "I _need_ to leave! What am I to do, constantly living with that! I wouldn't make it past a single minute without trying to harm her!"

Alice pursed her lips and crossed her arms "You can do it, I can see it. You can do it if you really try! Please…just don't go."

I sighed "I need to leave...and I will." Alice opened her mouth to protest but I quickly said "Fine. Only for a short while. Just some time to recollect myself and you know…prepare"

Alice nodded quickly "Yes of course…you'll be back" she said smiling.

"Then could you bring my car up…I don't think I could take another step back towards that house" I said

Alice made a face "You know how hard it was just to leave the house and find you? Bella is adorable! I don't want to leave the house again with Rosalie left to hog her!" she squealed.

I rolled my eyes"Fine fine, I'll take the jeep out back"

Alice smiled sweetly "Then I shall see you soon…very soon" she said before disappearing back into the forest. _Soon eh? _I thought _We'll see…_

Alice's POV

I sprinted back to the house. _He'll be back…three days at most _I thought to myself, smiling a silly smile as I stormed into the house. I had only been gone 10 minutes but it had seemed like eternity. Everyone was gathered in the living room, baby Bella cuddled tightly in Esme's arms who was sitting on the couch. Carlisle was seated next to her while Rosalie was cooing at the baby over Esme's shoulder. Carslie stood up immediately when I entered the room.

"Did he leave?" he asked, worry etched on his face.

"Yes he did, but he'll be back soon" I answered.

"Back soon huh?" Emmet said who was sprawled out on the floor.

"Mhm…needed some time alone to think I guess. He'll be back in three days at most!" I said shrugging. I quickly turned my attention to Esme.

"Is she asleep? What did I miss?" I said excitedly, bounding over to where she was seated.

Esme laughed softly "Fell asleep not too long ago; that is, after everyone got a chance to hold her"

My eyes widened "I never got a turn"

I heard a chuckle behind me. "Don't worry…you'll get your turn soon enough" Jasper said, intertwining our fingers together.

"You held her too!" I squealed in disbelief. Jasper nodded, pride etched on his face.

"Now you've done it! You woke her up Alice!" Rosalie snapped when the room was suddenly filled with Bella's piercing cry.

"Oops" I said apologetically. Esme stood and gently started bouncing Bella up and down.

"I think she's had enough for one day...I'll put her to bed" Esme answered, swiftly walking up the stairs. Rosalie immediately followed, along with Carlisle, me, Emmet, and Jasper.

Edward's POV

I didn't know how long I had ridden in the stinken jeep but it was dusk when I made my first stop near a lake. I had driven along endlessly, thinking of how I could ever go back and face the scent that was still lingering within me. I sighed and got outa the jeep, kicking rocks as I made my way over next to the lake. The scene was breathtaking; the sun's fading rays gently touching the lake, making it glisten in the dim light.

I inhaled deeply, enjoying the freshness of the air. Then I shuddered, dreading to face the baby. _She's just a baby! Suck it up you coward! _I thought to myself miserably. Truth be told, she _was_ just a baby; a baby who just chased a vampire that was decades old out into the middle of nowhere. A _baby_ keeping me away from the people I love. Anger bubbled inside me _how could I be so weak? _

I shook my head and tried to remember what Bella looked like after I had only seen a glimpse of her; however, a glimpse was enough. Her soft brown eyes were mesmerizing…she _was_ quite a cute baby. I chuckled then wondered if we would ever change her or have a human living in a house full of vampires for the rest of her life. It would be quite easier if she was changed now, but Esme would never allow. Besides, who would want a baby to be a baby for eternity? I winced at the thought.

I sighed, knowing that I needed to return soon. Of course, there was the 'preparation' that I needed to go through. I scented the air and sensed some rabbits and squirrels in the distance; small pitiful animals that I would need to hunt to quench my thirst. This would take quite awhile…

**Hey everyone! Thanx for all the reviews for the last chapter! Means so much to me :D I'll try to get the next chappie up and going asap! R&R**

**Hannah **


	3. Possibilities

**Chapter 3: Possibilities**

_Flashback: _

_I sighed, knowing that I needed to return soon. Of course, there was the 'preparation' that I needed to go through. I scented the air and sensed some rabbits and squirrels in the distance; small pitiful animals that I would need to hunt to quench my thirst. This would take quite awhile…_

_End of Flashback _

Edward's POV

Dread. As I sped down the highway, all I could think about was the scent I would have to face. For the past three days I had quenched my thirst, up to the point where I truly felt sick and stuffed. Yet, I felt a strange yearning to see the baby again, those brown eyes. This surprised me since I had never been fond of children before, especially babies. They were all merely as weak as adult humans themselves, easy easy prey.

I groaned inwardly at the thought of having to make more frequent hunting trips; the mountain lions weren't in season yet. I didn't think that I would have lived another second if I were to gorge another squirrel or rabbit again; the fish didn't look too appetizing either. _What a perfect timing to get a baby with such an enticing taste _I thought.

Within an hour I had reached the Forks again. I slowed down into a crawl, my senses piqued just by knowing Bella's close presence. My mind started swirling uncontrollably by the time I was minutes away from the house. I stopped the car and put my head between my hands, fighting the monster within me. _Just a baby, just a petite little baby _I chanted.

When my head had finally cleared up a bit, I got out of the car and inhaled deeply. It took me everything to even stand in one place as the scent hit me and washed into my senses. I shook my head and held my breath as I proceeded to approach the house. I could hear the baby crying and Esme, Rosalie, and Alice all over her, soothing her. I recomposed my expression, which probably looked feverish, and slowly stepped into the house.

The cries had suddenly stopped and the house was dead silent. In an instant, Alice was in front of me with a wide smile. Jasper appeared moments later, along with Emmet, Carlisle, Rosalie…and then Esme with the baby. Everyone grew silent and all eyes were on me as I looked at the baby. She was bundled in a blanket but her face in view. The tension grew when Bella opened her eye and stared right at me. Eye brown eyes were quite breathtaking. It was then when I suddenly felt the urge to breathe and take in her scent. I closed my eyes and slowly but cautiously inhaled deeply. I was suddenly overcome with an uncontrollable thirst. Never in my life had my throat felt so dry and in need of relief. It took all of me, the chanting and thinking of Esme, to stay in one place. I stopped breathing and opened my eyes. Alice broke out into a grin and Emmet had that silly smile on his face again.

_I told you _Alice sing-songed. I rolled my eyes. Esme was smiling in relief, Carlisle with the same composure. A _ding_ suddenly broke out and Rosalie rushed away.

"Time to eat little Bella" Esme said softly, following Rosalie.

"Wait Rose! It's my turn to feed her!" Alice called, speeding after Esme. Jasper chuckled and walked over to me.

He did a quick sniff at me and said "Rabbits? Squirrels?" and started chuckling.

I cringed "stupid little varmints" I spat. Emmet started hooting with laughter and gave me a playful hit on the shoulder.

"Don't worry, I scented some deer out back. You'll be stocked up just fine."

"He's right," Carlisle said "and if you even need a hunting trip, I know another one far out west. Bears are coming in season." Emmet looked giddy and smiled real wide.

"So what's it like, getting all the attention?" Jasper asked.

"Quite unnecessary really" I answered. In the living room, I heard Alice feeding Bella (feeling very triumphant of course). I started heading into the living room, the rest following behind me. Alice perked her head up as we all entered.

"She's a-d-o-r-a-b-l-e when she eats! See?" she piped, referring to Bella who was contently sucking on her bottle. Alice suddenly grinned her silly grin; I immediately saw myself holding Bella. Alice slowly stood up and I approached her carefully.

"He can do it" she merely said before gently placing Bella into my arms. I dared to even breathe so I held it with much difficulty. Even through the blanket Bella was in, her temperature seemed to burn my skin. I realized that I was still standing and everyone was staring fearfully at me; especially Esme and Rosalie. Alice seemed like the only one who was calm and trusting. I slowly moved towards the couch and sat down next to Alice. I looked down and saw that Bella had awakened and was starting straight up at me. I suddenly yearned to touch her smooth baby cheeks but I restrained, knowing it was too risky to do so.

I looked up and smirked. The tension in the room had seemed to lessen. Esme was smiling, clearly overjoyed at the fact that Bella was safe and I would never dare to harm her. Rosalie seemed a bit jealous, but more of a relief that I hadn't hurt Bella. I was suddenly aware of Bella heart beating more quickly. She abruptly starting crying and writhed in my arms. My eyes widened, shocked that the scent had hit me so strongly even though I hadn't breathed in at all. He heart was beating wildly and she was right in my arms; I could take her right there if I wanted to. I didn't know if it was because Bella was crying or because of my surprised look, Esme swiftly walked in front of me and I gently placed Bella in her arms.

I signed in relief to have the burning sensation slowly diminish, both from my arms and my aching throat. Esme smiled and said "I'm sure you'll get better at this. I shouldn't worry anymore."

I nodded, humbled by how much trust Esme had towards me to never harm her most prized possession. Soon, everyone had filed out of the living room, leaving only me and Alice. "You were much better than I expected" Alice said happily, crossing one leg over the other.

I stretched my legs and groaned "I can only hope that it gets better"

Alice suddenly widened her eyes. _I need to show you something. _And with that, she sped out of the door and into the woods. I sighed and raced after her. Within minutes we were out of range from the house and out in the woods. I sensed a couple deer nearby, Carslie and Emmet were right.

Alice cleared her throat and said "Well I'm thinking of two possibilities…" I instantly saw Bella as a toddler, playing dolls with me. I had the biggest smile plastered my face. Then I saw two shadowy figures next to a lake, fingers intertwined.

My eyes grew wide, "WHAT?"

Alice smirked "Isn't it clear enough? You either become her brother or….you know"

I shook my head wildly "fall in love with a _baby_?"

"No, not now silly; Bella needs to grow up first!" Alice laughed. I stared at her in bewilderment. I fall in love with Bella? What a tale! "But there's the other possibility…of becoming her favorite big brother. You'll love her either way." Alice added.

I groaned "Any other possibilities?"

Alice made a face "Fine, two more…you'll either leave again or quench your thirst." I sighed and closed my eyes. Of course I would never get to even taste her blood; I already dared myself to do such a thing. The other possibility seemed appealing…but I had no intention of leaving.

"You're not doing the last possibility…that's for sure," Alice started, "but you _could_ leave; but you know we are all totally against that."

"So your saying that I should stay," I started, my eyes filled with fury, "and end up falling in love with her?"

"Don't look at me like that! I merely told you what I saw! It's your own fault of feeling very fond of Bella lately!" Alice shot back. I groaned…of course! I had fallen for Bella the moment I saw those brown eyes. Holding her moments ago didn't do me any good either. I still felt the burning sensation on my arms.

Alice softened her expression "I'm sure there are other solutions. More will appear as time passes and I can see things clearer." I nodded, not knowing what else to say. I felt defeated and hopelessly confused. _I fall in love with Bella? A baby? _

Alice straightened up "I'm heading on back to the house now. I think we're all going out to play baseball. Emmet insisted when I saw rain coming today. Come and join us if you like" I nodded and Alice left.

I circled around the woods for awhile when I thought it was a good time to go hunting. Within minutes I had brought down a couple does and was well stocked to face home. I sped back into the house, only to find it empty. I was thinking about joining the others when I hear Esme cooing upstairs. I was in Bella's room in an instant. Our so called 'guest room' had been overly decorated by Alice into a mystical princess nursery. There were trunks of toys and dolls in the corner and a rocking chair next to them. I could tell that Bella was going to be one spoiled baby.

Esme saw me standing at the doorway surveying the room. "Carlisle really wanted me to go but I couldn't leave Bella here alone." She said softly, smiling. I chuckled and looked into the crib. Bella was sound asleep.

Without thinking, I said "You should go Esme; you haven't played in a long time. I'll watch Bella." At first I heard some fear and doubt in Esme's head, but it quickly changed into happiness and trust.

She nodded quickly. "Of course Edward! You haven't had any time with Bella at all! She's been constantly swarmed by all of us but you! I think it would be wonderful if you watched her for a couple hours."

I chuckled and nodded "I'll just sit in the rocker till you all come back."

Esme smiled, said one last goodbye to Bella, and left in a flash. I immediately regretted and mentally smacked myself on the head _what in the world do you think you're doing?You're supposed to avoid falling in love with a baby! Nice going Edward…_

I groaned inwardly and concentrated on holding my breath. It would be good practice I supposed, looking at the bright side. It would only be for a couple hours…and I would stay in the rocker the whole time. My hopes where shattered when the still room was suddenly filled with Bella's piercing cry. I stood abruptly, panicking and not sure what to do. _Should I leave her alone? Go get Esme? Pick her up? _I panicked even more as Bella's cries grew more and more demanding. I quickly stood over the crib and gently picked Bella up and gathered her in one arm. I eyes grew wide when I realized that her chubby foot was touching my bare arm. Her skin scorched mine making me jump in surprise. I remembered Esme bouncing Bella earlier so I tried the same. Bella's cries slowly subsided and soon enough, her eyes where boring into mine.

I smiled softly as she stuck her thumb into her mouth, her tiny figure relaxing into my arm. I slowly stopped bouncing and stared at her as her eyes closed and she fell back to sleep. I chuckled and ever so gently touched her face with my free arm, "Little Bella…."

**So what did ya'll think of this chapter? Hope you liked it! Please give me some feedback :D I had tons of fun writing this chappie, more to come soon~ **

**Hannah **


	4. Hold You?

**Chapter Four: Hold You?**

_Flashback: _

_I smiled softly as she stuck her thumb into her mouth, her tiny figure relaxing into my arm. I slowly stopped bouncing and stared at her as her eyes closed and she fell back to sleep. I chuckled and ever so gently touched her face with my free arm, "Little Bella…" _

_End of Flashback_

**Edward's POV**

It was around 6 in the morning and most of us were in the living room lounging around. _30 more seconds…_Alice thought suddenly, impatiently and involuntarily started squirming in her chair. Rosalie caught this and readied herself leaning slightly off the couch. Alice softly breathed in sharply, her eyes filled with anticipation…_5 more seconds. _Before either girl could move, I bounded up the steps and skidded into Bella's room right as she started crying. I chuckled triumphantly and gently picked her up from the crib, Alice and Rosalie at the doorway moments later with disappointment etched on their faces. _Ugh I shoulda known! I saw it coming! _Alice complained. _Idiot. _Rosalie huffed and strutted away crossly.

I raised my eyebrows at Alice, who had her arms crossed. She broke out into a smile moments later. _Awfully fond of her I see?_ I snorted and rolled my eyes, swiftly walking past her and in the kitchen shortly after. Bella started squirming in my arms, wanting to be put on the ground. I did so and she started crawling around on the kitchen floor immediately.

She was now just about 10 months old and as energetic as could be. Once again I tried to hear her thoughts, but heard nothing. I sighed in frustration and opened the fridge. We had discovered this about 4 weeks ago. Carslie suggested that I might be able to hear her if she were older, but I still heard nothing; not a peep.

I grabbed her bottle from the fridge and turned to Bella, who was trying to stand up under the table by holding onto a chair. Moments later she lost balance and tumbled to the floor, eyes widened. I chuckled and gently reached in and pulled her out, sitting her on the counter.

"Hungry?" I asked smiling, handing her the bottle.

Bella grabbed the bottle with her chubby hands and managed to hold it properly. She suddenly took her bottle out of her mouth and held it out to me, pointing it to my mouth.

"No thank you, I already ate" I said chuckling, which was true. I had already gone hunting at midnight. Bella opened her mouth and giggled loudly. It was a game she like to play these days; trying to feed everyone with her bottle. One time she was so determined that she actually stuck her bottle into Emmet's mouth while he was hooting with laughter. I watched until Bella finished all the contents in the bottle smiling in satisfaction. I smiled back and placed her empty bottle next to her on the counter.

"Hold you?" Bella asked, putting her arms in the air, indicating that she wanted to be held. I smiled and embraced the baby, smiling even wider when she wrapped her tiny arms around my neck. Yes, Bella's first word…or words, was "hold you"

About a week ago I was in Bella's room with Esme, getting ready to tuck her in at night, when sat at my feet and suddenly said "hold you?" At first, Esme and I were too shocked to say anything. "Hold you?" Bella demanded again, this time putting her arms in the air. I slowly bent down and picked her up, my eyes still widened in shock. Esme didn't mind at all that the words weren't directed to her. She sped out of the room to tell Carslie. I smiled and gently placed Bella in the crib.

"Hold _me_" I told Bella, trying to correct her.

Bella shook her head "hold you?" she questioned, sitting up.

"hold you again?" I asked.

"Hold you?" Bella said once more, putting her arms in the air. Delighted, I picked her up and wrapped her in my arms.

After saying her first words, throughout the week she only asked _me_ to 'hold you'. Of course this pleased me greatly, but it was clearly evident that Rosalie was furious. She envied me greatly every time Bella would ask me to hold her. Lately, she tried to make Bella say it to her by holding out her arms and saying 'hold you?' But Bella would merely smile widely and open her arms in the same manner, not a word escaping her lips. Of course Rosalie and others still adored her greatly; it was just me that they were a bit annoyed of.

I walked into the living room with Bella still tightly embraced in my arms and sat next to Esme on the couch. "Why don't you ask Esme to hold you?" I asked Bella as she released her grip from my neck and contently sat on my lap. Bella opened her mouth and giggled, opening her arms out wide to Esme. I smiled apologetically to Esme, who merely cuddled Bella in her arms, smiling at me. She didn't mind at all.

Carlisle was downstairs moments later, all dressed and ready for work.

"Have a wonderful day dear!" Esme said, standing up and front of Carlisle. Carlisle kissed Esme on the cheek before reaching for Bella and giving her a warm hug.

"Stay out of trouble baby girl!" Carlisle said before handing Bella back to Esme and left in a hurry.

"Shouldn't you be out hunting with the others?" Esme asked, turning towards me.

"Already did" I said shrugging.

Esme smiled, she loved every bit of the fact that I was very fond of Bella.

"Why don't you go out and take Bella for a walk downtown a bit?"

I slowly nodded, even though I hated taking Bella out; so much could happen to her. Esme sensed my tension and said "I know you want to protect her, but it's only fair that she gets to see the world and go have some fun as well" Esme said.

I sighed and said "I'll take her for a spin in the car."

Esme nodded happily before handing Bella to me and leaving in a hurry; she hadn't gone hunting yet.

"Wanna go outside Bella?" I asked the baby girl with enthusiasm.

Bella cocked her head slightly, as if she was trying to comprehend what I had just said. I chuckled and stood with Bella in my arms. We were in front of my Volo in an instant. I opened the door to the back and strapped Bella into her car-seat. She started squirming moments later, obviously unhappy with the situation.

"Sorry, I'd prefer you sit on my lap too" I said, trying to soothe the unhappy girl.

I shut the door and went over to the driver's seat. While I was starting the engine, Bella was still squirming uncomfortably.

"hold you?" she suddenly whimpered.

I turned around and saw tears streaming down Bella's chubby cheeks. I felt a strong urge to hold her again and just have her sit on my lap during the whole ride. But I shook my head "Sorry Bella, you have to be patient" I said firmly.

Bella soon stopped crying as I drove out of the driveway and headed down the street towards the highway. I decided to take her downtown to a new shopping mall. About 20 minutes later (since there were too many cars to go too fast), we stopped in front of the new shopping mall. I turned around, only to see that Bella had fallen asleep in her car-seat.

I chuckled and got out of the car and sped to the other side, opening the door. I gently shook the sleeping baby, who awoke moments later. "We're here Bella!" I said with enthusiasm, unbuckling her from the car-seat. Bella widened her eyes and smiled brightly.

"hooold youuu" she demanded this time. I smirked.

"Anything for the little princess" I said, picking her up with one arm and shutting the car door with the other. As we entered through the big doors of the mall, Bella immediately pointed to a section that was filled with toys. I chuckled and walked over to a shelf that had a number of dolls placed for sale.

"See anything you like?" I asked Bella. She suddenly reached for a golden teddy bear with angel wings. I smiled and handed her the teddy bear. She giggled delightedly and hugged it "Hold you?" she squealed.

I laughed at her thrilled expression. "you want the teddy?" I asked. Bella opened her mouth and giggled. _I'll take that as I yes. _After we bought the bear, it was getting quite crowded in the mall. Daylight was peeking in and mall was filled with activity. Despite the loud noise, Bella seemed perfectly content to be carried in my arms, cuddling her bear close to her. It was around 8 in the morning and I groaned inwardly, everyone would be back at home by now.

I decided it was best to head home in order to avoid accusations such as 'hogging' or 'selfishness'. Bella was a lot more willing to sit in her car-seat, now that she had her bear.

"Are you going to give it a name?" I asked while we were on our way home. I turned around and saw Bella looking at her bear, as if she was thinking of a name for it. I chuckled when she was silent for quite awhile; Alice or Rosalie would name it.

By the time we were back at the house, I was surprised to see that the others still weren't back yet; I heard nothing as we entered into the driveway. Bella on the other-hand. Had fallen asleep again. _Oh well…more time with Bella_ I thought, smiling to myself. I gently carried Bella into the house, holding her teddy in my other hand.

When we were back up in her room, I placed her teddy in her crib and carefully laid Bella down next to it. My thoughts of her being asleep were gone when she unexpectedly stirred and opened her eyes. I look down at her and smiled.

"Go to sleep with teddy" I said. Bella took her teddy and giggled softly.

"hold you?" Bella asked sweetly, raising her teddy in the air. I chuckled and picked them both up. Bella dropped her teddy as I gently cuddled her tightly into my chest. Bella quickly forgot about her teddy and smiled widely at me when I pulled away.

"did I hold you good enough?" I asked.

Bella looked at me confused "hold you?"

I chuckled "you don't have to hold me anymore"

"hold me?" Bella said smiling.

My eyes widened momentarily "hold you?" I asked, still in shock.

Bella nodded her head vigorously "hold me!"

With that, I embraced her again warmly. Her tiny arms were once again wrapped tightly around my neck. She pulled away moments later and yawned. I chuckled, staring straight into her brown eyes.

"Sleep now Bella…" and with that, I gently laid her back into her crib, adding in her teddy moments later. Bella smiled once more before closing her eyes. I chuckled and leaned forward against the crib, watching my perfect little angel drift off to sleep.

**Aww~ Edward and Bella are getting closer aren't they? Haha Hope ya'll liked this chappie~ Please review! I'd love all of your feedbacks! Once again, thanx so much to all who reviewed for my previous chapters! Stay tuned for more!**

**Hope ya'll are having an AWESOME summer~**

**Hannah :D**


	5. In Love?

**Chapter Five: In Love?**

_Flashback: _

_Bella nodded her head vigorously "hold me!" _

_With that, I embraced her again warmly. Her tiny arms were once again wrapped tightly around my neck. She pulled away moments later and yawned. I chuckled, staring straight into her brown eyes. _

"_Sleep now Bella…" and with that, I gently laid her back into her crib, adding in her teddy moments later. Bella smiled once more before closing her eyes. I chuckled and leaned forward against the crib, watching my perfect little angel drift off to sleep. _

_End of Flashback_

**Edward's POV **

I inhaled deeply, no longer feeling the fire scorch my throat; instead, the sweet scent only urged me to inhale more. Of course drinking or even smelling Bella's spilled blood would be a totally different story. I cringed slightly at the thought, but I knew that I had little to worry about. Bella was constantly swarmed and supervised; whether she was awake or asleep. She would probably never fall or get the tiniest bruise for the next couple years.

I smiled and looked out upon the yard, it was quite a sunny day. Bella was giggling loudly at Emmet's expression after she had whacked his head with her teddy, which was given the name as Angel.

"hurt?" Bella squealed.

Emmet hooted with laughter "no…not at all, kinda comfy actually"

Bella smacked him again "now?"

Emmet made a horrified expression "that one really hurt!"

Bella giggled before smacking him again…and again. It was her new favorite thing to do: hit Emmet on the head with anything…absolutely anything. Whether it was food or her toys, Bella always managed to deliver.

Bella was just about 1 and a half years old, new words spilling out of her non-stop. She now called us by all of our names, except Esme and Carlisle who were 'mommy' and 'daddy'. Did I mind? No not at all; Bella still only asked me to 'hold you'. It occurred to me that she wanted to hold _me_. Although she would ask others to 'hug' or 'cuddle', to me, she would still say 'hold you'.

Her first birthday was _big_…quite big. Alice had started planning it about a month before the date, constantly swarming for ideas. Bella's big birthday was…well…very _pink_; pink balloons, pink laces, pink ribbons, pink boxes, and a colossal pink cake. She had received a good number of presents too, most of which were clothes and dolls from Alice and Rosalie.

Bella was always a sucker for stuffed animals; whether it was a kitty or a unicorn, Bella loved them all. Her room was piled and adorned with stuffed animals. However, she only preferred to keep Angel in her crib. This of course I was also pleased with.

These past couple weeks, it occurred to me that I loved the baby girl dearly. I constantly shadowed over her (whenever I could without Rosalie around) and was never within a far range from her. I had stopped going on hunting trips with the others and would merely satisfy my thirst with the deer…and yes, squirrels out back. Alice kept on saying that I would eventually truly fall in love with her. I always shook my head at the thought. It always confused me to realize that I, being her brother now, may end up being with her.

I scanned the yard again and saw Emmet playing in the sand box with Bella. I smiled and looked at Bella, wondering if I could actually fall in love with a baby. When I saw her giggling loudly, I knew that I could. Her curls bounced against her shoulders as she clumsily stood up, her big brown eyes gleaming in the sunshine. Could I fall in love with her? I suppose I could. All thoughts were gone as I saw Bella hobbling her way towards me.

I chuckled as she opened her mouth and giggled as I smiled back at her. When she reached me, she dropped Angel and raised her arms in the arm "Edwurrd, hold youu?" she squealed.

"Yes, you may hold me" I said smiling, picking up the baby girl and cuddling her in my arms.

"Emmmet goes Roas-a-lie?" Bella asked, pointing to Emmet who was retreating back into the house.

"Yes he is, Rosalie must have called him" I answered.

"mommy?" Bella asked, scanning the empty yard.

"She's back in the house making you lunch. Do you want to go back inside?" I said. Bella nodded her head vigorously. I chuckled and walked back towards the house with human speed.

"Do you know what she's making you?" I asked, bouncing Bella up and down.

Bella giggled "w-water?" she said excitedly.

I chuckled "Ah yes, of course she's making you water" Bella nodded happily. "Anything else?" I questioned as we entered the house.

"mmm…mmeat?" Bella said.

"do you know what kind of meat?" I asked, smiling. Bella shook her head, playing with a ribbon that was adorned on her baby blue dress. Thank goodness Esme had finally managed to buy something that wasn't pink.

When we entered the kitchen, Esme had already set the food on the table. I set Bella on her highchair as Esme brought Bella a fork.

"waaater!" Bella said excitedly, pointing to her _pink_ cup.

I chuckled "Were you thirsty?" Bella nodded as she grabbed the cup with her chubby hands and managed to drink some without spilling.

Esme smiled "try some of the chicken too baby" she said, handing Bella a fork.

"chi-ken" Bella babbled, stuffing her mouth full of food.

I chuckled and left the living room, it was empty. I settled down on the couch, lying down with my feet propped up on the other side. I put my hands behind me head and sighed. It was a pleasant day, a good time to relax. Alice and Rosalie had finally left the house and went shopping. Who knew what they would bring back; it could be anything. Emmet probably heard them leave so was with them also. Carlisle had gone to work as usual and Jasper was upstairs, relaxing in his room. I guess he was a bit tired of Alice and Rosalie too.

From the kitchen I heard the soft humming of Esme as she was washing Bella's dishes. I thought Bella was still in her highchair when I saw her suddenly appear around the corner. I smiled at her as she shyly approached me, wobbling a couple times before she finally reached the couch.

"couch?" she asked, patting a cushion.

I chuckled "Yes a couch. Did you want to join me?" I asked.

Bella nodded shyly and I sat up and picked her up from the ground, cuddling her on my lap.

"Sleeeep?" she asked.

I looked at her confused "did you want to take a nap with me on the couch?"

She shook her head "Cribb" she said smiling, point upwards.

I smiled "I don't think your crib can hold me too"

Bella cocked her head to the side and looked confused "crib hass no arms" she managed to say.

My eyes widened before I started laughing softly "No it doesn't" I said smiling, still surprised to see that many words coming out of her.

"Did you want to go upstairs and sleep?" I asked.

Bella shook her head "Waater" she said

"You want to drink more water?" I asked confused; if only I could hear her thoughts now. It still troubled me immensely, not being able to hear her thoughts. Carlisle and I had lost hope and settled to the fact that I would never be able to hear Bella's thoughts.

"Playy water" she said giggling

I chuckled. Of course, she wanted to go swimming. Esme had gotten her a kiddy pool for her birthday (at least one thing that was useful). The last time Bella had played in it was when it was sunny. I noticed that today was quite a nice day; the sun was unusually brightly shinning.

Esme was in the living room in a flash, obviously hearing our conversation from the kitchen.

"I'll find her bathing suit" she said, taking Bella from my lap and flashing upstairs.

I went back outside and found Bella's kiddy pool before grabbing the hose and filling the inflated pool up with water. Esme was back out with Bella moments later, Bella in a swimming suit that had a flouncy skirt (and yes it was pink).

"waterrr!" Bella squealed excitedly as Esme gently sat her in the kiddy pool. She smiled as Bella tried to make bit splashes with her hands, splattering water everywhere.

Bella look at me and said "playy water?"

I chuckled "Sorry Bella, but you pool can't hold me either" I said apologetically.

"waterrr has no armss!" Bella squealed.

Esme laughed loudly, and did so as well. Bella, not knowing why we were laughing, merely broke out into a fit of giggles.

"You know," Esme started "Bella should go to school when she gets older"

"to SCHOOL?" I exclaimed, clearly against the idea.

Esme nodded "She needs to make other friends too and not be cooped up all day with vampires…"

"So much could happen to her!" I said angrily.

"Edward, you know it's only fair for her to go to school. You also should start going to school too before suspicion arises" Esme said firmly.

"I've already been through high school enough" I shot back.

"Fine, then you start school with the others as soon as Bella is old enough to start" Esme concluded.

I groaned and shook my head "Then that's even worse! I would be in school to and not be able to watch her."

Esme sighed "Edward, you can't protect her from everything…and it's just school. She _has_ to go eventually."

I sighed sharply, knowing that I was losing the battle. I merely nodded my head crossly. Esme smiled apologetically before turning back into the house. As furious as I was, I knew that she was right. It was only fair that Bella would get to see the world. It wasn't fair for her to be cooped up with vampires all day, where she would constantly be put in danger.

I looked at Bella who was still happily playing in the pool. Once again, I came to question on why I was so overprotective towards her. Could it truly be possible that I was starting to fall in love with a baby?

**Gah! It was really hard to write this, but I got better ideas for the next chappie, which will again be up very soon :P I dunno bout ya'll but I've got nothing else to do all day besides write! I'll be posting frequent updates for the next 2 weeks or so cuz that's when school starts :D I know some of ya'll are curious to know if I'll continue this story till Bella grows up. The answer is YES! But it won't be like a life-long diary type thing…I'll add in some drama soon :D Don't worry, more cute Edward and Bella scenes up a coming! THANKYOU all soo much for the reviews for the previous chappie~ I gotta say, it's one of my favorites too! hehe **

**PLEASE REVIEW and tell me what yall thought of this chapter! Some ideas for future chapters would be much appreciated too~ **

**Hannah :D**


	6. Pains in Growing Up

**Chapter 6: Pains in Growing Up**

_Flashback: _

_I sighed sharply, knowing that I was losing the battle. I merely nodded my head crossly. Esme smiled apologetically before turning back into the house. As furious as I was, I knew that she was right. It was only fair that Bella would get to see the world. It wasn't fair for her to be cooped up with vampires all day, where she would constantly be put in danger. _

_I looked at Bella who was still happily playing in the pool. Once again, I came to question on why I was so overprotective towards her. Could it truly be possible that I was starting to fall in love with a baby?_

_End of Flashback _

**Edward's POV**

It was a cloudy day, a perfect whether to go outside and take an afternoon walk. Bella and I had taken a short walk and were now on our way back up to the house. I turned around to see that Bella was a bit behind, bent over a yellow flower that had sprouted near a couple bushes. She gently picked the flower and twirled it around her little fingers, smiling brightly.

I chuckled "Bella, catch up!"

Bella perked her head and giggled "Mustard!" she squealed as she bounded towards me. I bent down just as she ran into my arms, picking her up.

"Isn't it pretty?" Bella asked, holding out the flower.

"It is quite pretty, but I wouldn't say it were pretty with you in comparison" I said smiling. Bella giggled loudly.

"But it's still pretty" she insisted, inspecting the flower. "I picked it for you" she added, holding it out.

"Why thank you Bella" I said chucking, receiving the flower from her small hand. Bella was now four years old, time had passed quickly. She was growing, both in her size and her intelligence. There was always something new that she learned everyday and always something more that she wanted to know more about.

"Do your legs still hurt?" I asked Bella. Bella nodded, she had been experiencing some 'growing pains' lately.

"Can I take tylenool when I get home?" she asked. I nodded and she smiled as we reached back up to the house.

"Mommmyy" she squealed, scampering into the kitchen as soon as I put her down.

"What it is baby?" I heard Esme say from the kitchen.

"Where is the ty-tylenool?"

Esme laughed softly. I chuckled and went upstairs to my room, slouching onto my bed. One word kept on lingering in my head _**school…**_I groaned inwardly at the thought of having to go to school again and Bella having to go also. Her first day and our first day would be a week from today; one short week. During the week, I was planning to be with Bella as often as possible. My thoughts were interrupted when I heard a clattering sound.

I looked over to the open door and saw Bella standing with the bottle of Tylenol she dropped on the ground.

"Why can't I open it?" she cried in frustration, picking up the bottle again and trying to pry it open.

I laughed at her frustration "It's a childproof cap Bella" I said

Bella's eyes widened and she stared at the bottle "How does it know it's me?" she asked in disbelief.

I chuckled and stood, taking the bottle from Bella's hands and opening it for her. Her eyes widened even more.

"How does it know it's you?" she squealed.

"That's a good question Bella" I said smirking.

We suddenly heard Emmet hooting with laughter who was leaning against the doorway. Bella looked at both of us with a confused expression on her face.

"What's so funny?" she demanded, a smile also playing on her face.

"Nothing Bella" Emmet said stifling another laugh. "Kids..…grow up too fast" he muttered as he walked away. I couldn't help but agree with him. Bella's baby days seemed to fly by and she was becoming smarter by the second.

Alice and Rosalie insisted that they try and teach the alphabet to Bella…this early. It was always quite a sight: Rosalie and Alice posting alphabet posters everywhere and singing ABCs non-stop. Once Bella had mastered memorizing it, they even tried having her write a couple letters. It was just yesterday when I sat with her in the kitchen while she was trying to write something.

"Do you need any help Bella?" I asked.

Instead of answering, Bella kept her perplexed expression on her face, trying to concentrate. "My head is trying to show me" she would say, concentrating again.

When she finally gave up she gave a big sigh "Edward, how do you make an 'elameno'?" (LMNO) she asked seriously.

I still chuckled to myself at the memory. Poor Bella…

"Bella?" we heard a call from downstairs, most likely Alice. She had just come back from shopping. Bella and I went downstairs only to see Alice holding up a little princess backpack. It was blue, because Bella insisted that she wouldn't take any more pink.

"YAY!" Bella squealed, running up to Alice and hugging her.

"Wanna try it on Bells?" Alice asked beaming. Bella nodded her head vigorously and Alice helped Bella put her backpack on.

"Mommmy?" Bella called, running into the kitchen to find Esme.

"Aww, Bella dear, you look so grown up now don't you?" Esme said. Esme and Bella appeared around the corner.

"Are you excited for school Bella?" Alice asked.

"Kind of…" Bella said.

"Why don't you have a backpack Edward?" she asked me.

I chuckled, "I have an old one somewhere" I said.

"An old one? You went to school before too?" Bella asked.

"Way too many times" I said, groaning inwardly at the thought of having to go to school.

"Edward doesn't like school" Alice said smirking.

"Why not?" Bella said confused.

"Because it's a pain in the head" I answered smiling.

"Oh…" Bella started "then take some Tylenoool!" she squealed.

Alice and Esme laughed. "If only that could help" I said smiling.

"Aren't you hungry Bella? Your dinner is ready" Esme said. Bella nodded and happily followed Esme to the dining room.

"It's been quite awhile since we've gone to school." Alice perked up.

I groaned "Tell me about it…"

"I hope Carslie will let me be a senior this time" Alice said.

I rolled my eyes "I highly doubt it. Besides, I already called senior" I said smirking.

"Ugh, of course you would!" Alice huffed before heading to the living room to join Jasper. I chuckled before heading to the dining room. Bella was settled in a chair, who was feasting on a ham sandwich.

"Edward, where does ham come from?" Bella asked when she saw me enter the kitchen. I smiled before sitting down next to her.

"Where do _you_ think it comes from?" I asked.

"Hmm…well chicken comes from chickens; turkey comes from turkeys…so ham comes from hamsters?" Bella squealed. I broke out laughing, Bella giggling in response.

"That is a very plausible theory Bella, but ham comes from pigs" I said chuckling.

"Ohh…" Bella said, biting into her sandwich again before making a face. "I do not like tomatoes" she said, pulling out a slice of tomato from her sandwich.

"Let's keep our negative comments to ourselves Bella" Carlisle said, entering the dining room.

"Oh…ok then…I do not like tomatoes, Bella" Bella answered giggling.

"Now that's more like it!" Carlisle said smiling before lightly patting Bella on the head and leaving.

"Ok I'm done!" Bella said, referring to her plate with a half eaten slice of tomato left on it.

"What do you want for dessert?" I asked her.

"Mmm…I would like a hug for dessert!" Bella squealed, opening her mouth and laughing.

I chuckled "I'll do just that, but I do have one condition" I said smirking.

"a condition?" Bella asked confused.

I nodded "You have to finish that tomato on your plate before I give you one" I said.

"Noooo…" Bella whined.

"Fine, then you can give me a condition too" I said smiling.

Bella giggled "Hmm…then I get seconds for dessert." she said.

"Deal." I said.

Bella turned back to her plate, her bottom lip stuck out slightly in a pucker. She picked up the tomato with her fingers and wrinkled her nose.

"You'd better hurry up before the dessert leaves" I said teasingly.

Bella made a face before eating the tomato and swallowing. "Yuck!" she said. But her expression quickly changed as she turned towards me.

"Dessert?" she perked. I chuckled before I gave her a warm hug.

"Did you want seconds now or later?" I asked smiling.

"Later" Bella giggled before scampering off her chair. Rosalie entered the room moments later.

"Did you want to play in the yard with Emmet?" Rosalie asked smiling at Bella.

"YAY!" Bella squealed before bounding out of the room, Rosalie following close behind her.

I laughed to myself. It seemed as if everyone wanted to spend some time with Bella before we would all head back to school. I was fairly comfortable with going to school, now that I had convinced Carlisle to make me a senior this year. I was feeling quite triumphant despite the fact that Rosalie was furious.

I knew that she had taken Bella to Emmet just so she could keep her away from me. That wouldn't be very likely in the future years to come. I felt very smug to be honest, knowing that I would only be in school for once short year while the others would have to suffer for much longer.

I walked into the living room, quite bored since Bella was playing with Emmet. I knew that Rosalie would be enraged if I decided to join them, so I decided to stay in place instead. I smiled at the fact, knowing that Bella would insist having me tuck her in tonight. She would never forget about the seconds to the 'dessert' I owed her.

Alice and Jasper were already seated together on a couch staring blankly at the plasma TV which was turned on. Jasper was flicking through channels, obviously bored while Alice seemed content to be snuggled close to Jasper. _Rose took her again? _She thought. I nodded in response, rolling my eyes as I did so.

_Don't worry, Bella will ask you to help her get ready for bed. _I chuckled. "I know" I said aloud. Jasper didn't seem to care about our little conversation; he was quite used to it. We were all silent after that, staring blankly at the TV, quite boring. Bella had been the center of our attention these past years. Not having her presence seemed to make everything dull and slow. We all stared at the TV for quite awhile before we all heard a slam from the door.

Within moments, Bella scampered into the living room, suddenly brightening up the motionless room. Rosalie and Emmet where smiling as they entered the living room, but Rosalie's smiled wiped off when she saw me seated there.

"Bella, let's go get ready for bed" Rosalie said when she saw Bella making her way towards me.

Bella turned around before saying, "It's ok Rosa-lie, Edward owes me seconds!" she squealed.

Alice, Jasper, and Emmet broke out laughing while Rosalie merely plastered on a fake smile. "Thank you for playing with me" Bella added. The blonde's eyes quickly turned warm before she left the living room.

"Ready for bed Bella?" I questioned the little four year old. She quickly turned back around before giggling a "yes".

I walked up the stairs with Bella at my heels. We soon were in front of the bathroom only to find Esme standing.

"You need a bath Bella" Esme said smiling "You've been playing outside all day today" Bella made a face before walking with Esme into the bathroom.

"Be right back!" Bella said smiling. I smiled back at her as Esme closed the bathroom door.

I sighed…more waiting. I groaned inwardly, wondering how I would be able to make it through the periods of class before being able to see Bella at the end of the day. I snapped out of my thoughts when I saw Emmet standing in front of me.

"Mind if I hog her for a couple minutes" he asked. I rolled my eyes took a couple steps from the door.

"Go ahead" I said. The door opened just then. (I know, quick bath :D) Bella was in her PJs, her bouncing curls all damp. Esme smiled when she saw both of us standing in front of the bathroom door.

"Take turns" she muttered quietly before leaving the bathroom and heading back downstairs.

Emmet entered the bathroom "Edward says it's alright if I get to help you a bit get ready for bed. You up for that?" Emmet said grinning his silly grin.

"Ok" Bella giggled.

I stood watching in front of the door as Emmet grabbed Bella's hair brush and started to brush her tangly hair. He accidently brushed her hair a bit too forcefully, emitting a small squeak from Bella. I always almost about to snap at Emmet when Bella said,

"Emmet, do not be so rough. I'm a girl. We're different than boys. Don't you know that?" she said seriously.

Emmet laughed quietly, aware of my tension and said "Sorry Bella, I'll be more careful next time"

I rolled my eyes…_next time? We would see about that. _Emmet continued his task, using gentler strokes until he was finished. Bella scampered out of the bathroom before stopping in front of me, a smile spread on her face.

"Good night Bella" Emmet said.

"Good night Emmet!" Bella said back, waving him goodbye as he went back downstairs.

I chuckled and swooped Bella up into my arms. Bella squealed as I swung my arms back and forth. We reached her room, which was starting to lose its pinkness. Although her pink wardrobe and princess wallpaper were still there, the rest were all either blue or white. Esme decided to step in and change the color theme a bit.

"Here we are" I said as I plopped giggling Bella onto her bed.

"That was fun!" she said. I chuckled and sat down next to her. "Will I be strong like you when I grow up?" she asked.

"Maybe…" I said smiling.

"Will I be as tall as Emmet?" she asked

"Maybe" I answered.

"Can I you buy me a horse tomorrow" she asked.

I laughed "Maybe"

"I think 'maybe' means 'no' in grown-up language" Bella said pouting. I chuckled.

"Maybe some dessert will cheer you up" I said, opening my arms out.

Bella giggled before jumping into my arms, wrapping her small arms around my neck. I then settled her in under her covers.

"Good night Bella" I said.

"Good night Edward" she said back, grinning widely. I chucked and watched as she slowly drifted off to sleep.

**Aww! I loved writing this chapter :D hoped yall loved it too. I tried to make this chapter a lot longer. I'm kind of running short on ideas so please help me out! I'd love everyone's thoughts, comments, and ideas! Also, I've been thinking of having different POVs pretty soon so tell me what you think of that too! **_**Please review**_**!**

**I also have a new story posted up. It's called "Love At All Costs" Please check that out too :D**

**Hannah **


End file.
